<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Find Someone That Loves You by SheWritesDirty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570812">Find Someone That Loves You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWritesDirty/pseuds/SheWritesDirty'>SheWritesDirty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, And by that I mean weed, Begging, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Bittersweet, Blood, Briefly Painful Penetration, Closeted Boys, Coercion, Deepthroating, Descriptive deepthroating, Emotions, Frottage, I mean it, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Nose Bleed Kink, One sided, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Recreational Drug Use, Spit As Lube, The Hood of Billy's Camaro Gets Abused, Unapologetic Tommy POV, Under-negotiated kinks, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, Voyeurism, inappropriate language, irresponsible behavior, shot gunning, use of a homophobic slur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:21:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWritesDirty/pseuds/SheWritesDirty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy spent a lot of time getting himself into trouble - it was kind of his thing. He usually dealt with the ramifications of that by laughing it off, making a joke out of himself and everyone around him.</p><p>Except, that wasn't gonna work this time... because he didn't think it was a joke anymore. Didn't think the way Billy's hands felt when they touched him, was a joke. Didn't think the way his heart beat faster, when they were just in the same damn <em>room</em>... was a joke.</p><p>And he definitely didn't think, that the way Billy looked at Steve... like he would have given anything to have Steve in Tommy's place... He didn't think that was much of a joke, either.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Tommy Hagan/Billy Hargrove, Tommy Hagan/Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Tommy Hagan/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just kind of let myself have fun with this, because I love Tommy - and I’ve been dying to write some Tommy POV. I would say I got a little carried away, but I think that would be an understatement LOL. </p><p>I've been writing a nice fluffy fic for way too long, and I just needed to let my freak flag fly. It's a little intense, and it might have portions that would bother some people so PLEASE HEED THE TAGS. Some of them are for the bit of Chapter two I have finished, and I will probably be adding more as I write that.</p><p>This thing started out as a couple smutty one shots, and then mutated into whatever it is now. Sexy bits with Steve come in at Chapter two, so if you only care about that... you know what to do.</p><p>I’ma also say they’re definitely all 18 in this, because it's pure filth.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time it happened, neither of them were expecting it.</p><p>Tommy and Carol had been fighting over some stupid shit that didn't really matter, kind of like how all their fights went, and she had stormed off. Out of Tommy’s room, out of his <em>house</em>, leaving him there to brood and smoke his weed alone.</p><p>His parents were gone for the weekend, off to some stupid retreat without him, not that he <em>wanted</em> to go with them. The plan had been for Carol and Billy to come over, get wasted, chill, have a good time... maybe talk some shit about the losers of Hawkins High, the usual. But with Carol acting like a bitch, Tommy almost wanted to call Billy up and tell him to fuck off, not to come over at all. </p><p>But that would have required getting up, and he was kind of happy just laying there, sprawled out over the stupid beanbag chair his mom had gotten for him two Christmases ago - like she thought he was a fucking <em>child</em>. So he didn't get up, didn't tell Billy not to come. And before he knew it the guy was slamming the door to his parent’s house and stomping up the stairs to Tommy’s room.</p><p>Billy didn't need to be let in, didn’t need permission from anyone - Tommy was used to it by now. He kicked open the half-closed door with the toe of his boot, letting it slam behind him as he came into Tommy’s room like a whirlwind of chaos, running into things and knocking shit over, before finally flopping onto the bed and growling.</p><p>“What’s your problem?” Tommy asked in a way that made it clear he didn't actually care. Billy was dramatic, and it wasn't the first time he had come hurtling into Tommy’s orbit, full of misdirected rage and bubbling over with spite.</p><p>“Fuck you.” Billy spit, rolling over to reach out and yank the joint Tommy was still nursing out of his hands, lifting it to his lips and taking a deep drag. </p><p>Tommy didn't say anything, just watched. There was something <em>about</em> Billy, everyone in their class seemed drawn to him - Tommy maybe even more so than the others... not that he would ever admit it. Still, he wasn't very good at hiding this sort of thing, and plenty of people had already pointed out how overly attached he seemed with Billy. He really tried not to be, <em>really tried</em>...</p><p>“Where’s Carol?” Billy asked, finally letting loose the thick cloud of smoke he had been holding in his lungs. It filled the air around his face, trailing out from between his lips, it looked seductive. Tommy knew better than to think it was for his benefit, everything Billy did looked like seduction.</p><p>“She left, I was being a dick.” Tommy admitted, most of his anger at her already having subsided. Their fights were usually his fault, but in the moment he never seemed able to shut his mouth. It was after, when Carol had already left, that he sat around thinking about what an asshole he had been.</p><p>Billy just scoffed, taking another hit before passing the joint back to Tommy. It was a pretty nice gesture for Billy. Usually the guy stole Tommy’s weed outright and he would wind up having to go roll himself another one. </p><p>“Her loss.” Billy said, undoing the top button on his pants. Tommy tracked his fingers, watched the movement like he was entranced. Billy always had to do this, like his pants were too fucking tight to relax in - they <em>looked</em> too tight to relax in. Tommy wet his lips, licking them subconsciously before tearing his eyes away and trying to focus on something else. Instead of Billy, he stared at the poster of a half naked woman on his wall, like it was going to remind him that he was straight.</p><p>He <em>was</em> straight, most of the time.</p><p>Really this was all Steve Harrington's fault, the lines had always been so blurred with him… mostly in Tommy’s head. Because Steve had absolutely no fucking <em>idea</em> that his best friend from childhood looked at him like that. Like he wanted to touch Steve, just to see what touching another guy would feel like - he even thought about <em>kissing</em> the guy, for fucks sake.</p><p>Whenever Tommy fantasized about it, Steve would always just roll with it. Like it wasn't completely absurd for your best friend to want to touch you, or kiss you… or suck your dick. Like maybe Steve had been thinking about it too, like somehow they were just <em>meant</em> to cross that line. And Steve's cock was huge, Tommy at least knew that. He saw it plenty of times in the shower - and he never even felt jealous like most guys probably were. Nah, not Tommy, he was in <em>awe</em>.</p><p>“I'm telling Carol that you got a boner while staring at your titty poster.” Billy said with a ragged laugh, he had leaned over to grab the joint back. Tommy glanced down at the half chub in his pants - yeah, this was his fucking life.</p><p>“Go ahead.” Tommy said, because that was a lot better than telling her that he was <em>actually</em> getting hard while thinking about Steve Harrington’s dick.</p><p>“Shouldn’t have pissed her off, she would’ve probably helped you out with that.” Billy said in that smug way he liked to, when he thought he was smarter than someone else. Tommy noticed he didn't pass the joint back this time. There was no way he was getting up now to go roll himself another joint, not with his dick swelling uncomfortably in his pants.</p><p>“Ye-p…” Tommy said it like he was annoyed, popped the p. Billy side eyed him, like maybe he was thinking about putting Tommy back in his place. “Gonna pass that back?” Tommy plodded on, daring - unusual for him. He generally wasn't stupid enough to challenge Billy, turns out he was feeling reckless today.</p><p>“The fuck you say to me?” Billy asked, and Tommy expected to see rage, anger, some kind of warning in his face. But no, Billy was grinning at him, like he was chomping at the bit for Tommy to talk back to him. Tommy would have preferred Billy's fist hitting his face -  then things would have gone back to normal, this was decidedly not normal.</p><p>“The joint, give it back.” Tommy pressed on, somehow managing to keep the shake out of his voice. Billy launched himself off the bed, came forward to kneel in front of Tommy - getting on his level, slipping in between his knees. Billy’s hands came to rest on either side of Tommy’s hips, the new pressure sinking him lower into the beanbag.</p><p>“Whatcha gonna do if I don't ‘give it’?” Billy said, the joint rolling in his mouth as he spoke, dancing up and down with the movement of his lips. It was like Tommy’s brain had short circuited, like he couldn't even formulate words. Billy was so close, he could smell that stupid cologne the guy used. Why did girls <em>like</em> that shit?</p><p>Billy was looking at him, like he was expecting something. “I don’t- nothing.” Tommy stuttered out, pussying out. Billy scoffed, disappointment flashed through his eyes, but he masked it expertly - and it was gone just as quickly as it had come.</p><p>“Fuckin’ knew it.” Billy said, taking a long drag right in front of Tommy, before moving to pull away. </p><p>Tommy’s hand shot out, he wasn’t really thinking about it, just grabbed the joint and pulled it out of Billy’s mouth. He fisted his other hand into Billy’s shirt and tugged him down, brought his face real close, their lips almost touching... <em>so close</em> that Tommy could feel the brush of Billy’s curls against his forehead. Billy let out this surprised sound, smoke blowing out into the space between them. Tommy opened his mouth and breathed it in, slow and steady, filling his lungs.</p><p>One of Billy’s hands found Tommy’s thigh and clamped on, fingers digging painfully into the muscle. Tommy let go of Billy’s shirt and he pulled back, staring into Tommy’s eyes with some kind of wild energy. It was pretty close to the look he got in his eye when he was beating the shit out of someone... Tommy wondered if that was what was about to happen now.</p><p>But no, instead Billy was suddenly shoving his hand down his pants, palming himself right in front of Tommy. It was fascinating, and Tommy sat there for a moment - the joint still held between his fingers, watching as Billy’s knuckles moved in and out of his jeans. Billy leaned back a little on his heels, so that Tommy could see the shape of his cock - straining against his pants, could see Billy’s hand pushing against the fabric to rub himself.</p><p>It didn’t take much more of that to convince Tommy to follow suit, fumbling with his zipper and shoving his pants down enough to free his own cock. Maybe Billy was okay with trying to get off within the cramped confines of jeans, but Tommy needed <em>space</em>. He watched as Billy's eyes flashed to his face for a moment, before flicking down to watch as Tommy wrapped a fist around himself.</p><p>Billy grimaced, like he was having some kind of internal battle over this, and then he finally shoved his jeans down enough to free himself. Tommy tried not to think too much about the way his mouth filled with saliva when he saw Billy, tried not to think about how good his cock looked, all thick and swollen. Sure, he’d seen Billy plenty of times in the showers at school, but this was different - he’d never seen him <em>full</em> like this.</p><p>It took about two minutes like that, both of them breathing heavily into the room, stroking themselves and watching, transfixed as hands slid over too dry skin. Tommy considered spitting in his palm to make it better, but somehow it felt like that was going too far, like Billy might suddenly snap out of whatever trance they were in.</p><p>Tommy came first, eyes screwed shut, mouth open in a silent moan, as if making a sound would make it obvious how much he actually wanted this. Cum splashed against his chest and shirt, rolling down over his hand. He used the new slickness to wet his cock and stroke one final satisfying time, milking any remaining cum out with a sigh.</p><p>And then Billy was hunching over, making this choked sound like someone had just gut punched him, Tommy barely even got to see him finish. Most of it obscured as Billy’s broad shoulders blocked the view, then he uncurled - and Tommy got a full look at his softening cock hanging out of his jeans. Billy lifted a cum covered hand and wiped it off on Tommy’s pant leg, just above the knee.</p><p>Without so much as a word, Billy tucked himself back in his pants, grabbed his jacket from where he had shucked it off onto the bed, and left. Tommy listened in silence as his boots thumped back down the steps to the living room, listened as the front door slammed again, and then the sound of Billy’s Camaro revving up filled the air outside.</p><p>Tommy leaned over to try and find the blunt that he’d apparently dropped at some point. It had burned a small mark into his floor, and he ran his finger over the blackened wood, trying very hard not to think about what had just happened.</p>
<hr/><p>Tommy walked into his last month of high school feeling like he was going to puke his guts up at any moment. Billy was waiting outside for him, with Carol by his side - because Tommy was late, because he almost didn't even <em>show up</em> today.</p><p>Billy grunted and flicked away his cigarette butt, stalking into the school while Carol started going on about whatever boring crap happened over the weekend. She’d already forgotten the fight, Tommy had too - it was the <em>last</em> thing that had been on his mind. He spent all day waiting, waiting for the moment Billy got weird, angry, whatever… but it never came. In fact, he was acting like nothing even happened between them. </p><p>That annoyed Tommy almost as much as it relieved him. But at least it was easy enough to fall into his old role, head over heels with Carol, vicious little shit to anyone not in his clique. Definitely not the kind of guy who lived out his gay fantasies behind closed doors.</p><p>That all was going pretty well, until Friday night came around.</p><p>It wasn’t his fault... Billy was acting like a complete ass. They’d had a game earlier that day - incidentally it was the last game they would ever play for Hawkins High - and Billy was all amped up. Ready to fight or fuck, whichever opportunity presented itself first. Now they were at some party, Tommy knew the guy hosting, but didn’t particularly like him. He had some terrible taste in music, too. So yeah, maybe Tommy had a few too many drinks - in an attempt to make this party even the <em>least</em> bit bearable.</p><p>He was in a sour mood all day, and wasn't exactly sure why... but even Carol had gotten bored of him. She’d wandered off, saying something like ‘well if you aren't gonna have any fun, I’ll go find someone who will.’ It probably should have bothered him more... but he was just grateful that he wouldn’t be expected to entertain her anymore tonight.</p><p>Besides, it meant he could devote all his attention to watching Billy flirt with the bimbos of Hawkins High. It was frustrating, how magnetic the guy was - he always had some girl hanging off him, it pissed Tommy off. He apparently watched long enough for Billy to notice, because the guy was suddenly sauntering over, one of the girls trailing after him like she was completely desperate.</p><p>“Where’s Carol?” Billy asked, slinging a heavy arm around the girls shoulders as she sidled up next to him.</p><p>“Who knows.” Tommy replied, unable to keep the venom out of his voice.</p><p>“Well I thought you would, considering you’re attached at the fuckin' hips.” Billy shot back, not missing a beat. He was always quick to give harder than he got, the girl laughed and Tommy gave her a fake smile.</p><p>“Obviously not.” Tommy replied, pushing away from the wall, standing his ground against Billy. </p><p>Something flashed behind Billy’s eyes, maybe it was surprise, but it could just as well have been rage. Billy was used to Tommy hanging off him at parties, too... usually telling him how cool he was, like Tommy worshiped the ground he walked on. It was a far cry from how Tommy was acting right now.</p><p>Before Billy could retaliate, Tommy was stalking off in the other direction - looking for anywhere he could get away from all these <em>people</em>. He could hear the girl behind him, complaining as Billy ditched her to push through the crowd after him. Tommy found the kitchen door and went in, eyeing the sliding glass doors that led outside - it seemed like a good enough escape route.</p><p>“What’s your fucking problem, Tommy?!” Billy spat at him, following close on his heels, the kitchen door slamming behind them. Two girls who were pouring drinks and giggling took one look at them and scampered out. No one wanted to be around when Billy really got going.</p><p>“Nothing!” Tommy shouted, grabbing the sliding glass door and pulling it open.</p><p>“Where the fuck are you going?!” Billy yelled back, as Tommy stepped out into the dewy grass, heading straight for the surrounding woods.</p><p>“I DON’T KNOW!” Tommy screamed, like somehow getting louder might win the argument and drive Billy away. It didn’t work, because Billy just chased Tommy down until they were both stumbling through the trees like a couple of drunken idiots.</p><p>“Can you just, FUCK OFF?” Tommy finally shouted, whipping around to glare at Billy. He looked out of breath, flushed, and absolutely <em>pissed</em>. Tommy tried extremely hard not to find that attractive.</p><p>“Why are you acting like a little <em>bitch</em>?” Billy hissed, rounding up to Tommy and planting two hands firmly in the center of his chest and shoving. Tommy stumbled back, nearly tripping over a tree root.</p><p>“I dunno, maybe I’m just sick of watching you act like you’re hot shit!” Tommy complained stupidly, he knew he was barely making any sense.</p><p>“Yeah? Cause the way I see it maybe you like watching me a little <em>too much</em>. Might wanna be careful about that, before everyone finds out what a fag you are.” Billy said scathingly.</p><p>“At least I’m not the one with the daddy issues.” Tommy shot back, before he could really think through what he was doing.</p><p>Billy grit his teeth, balled his hand into a fist, he was practically vibrating with rage. Tommy knew all the signs, he’d seen them plenty of times, directed at other people. That hadn’t helped him prepare in any way for it to be turned against him. Billy’s punch flew fast, colliding straight on with Tommy’s face. He felt the blood running down before he felt any of the pain, and he stumbled back - actually falling on his ass this time, his hands coming up to cradle his nose.</p><p>The ground was cold, and damp, Billy was looking down at him like he wasn't finished yet. Like he wanted to keep hitting Tommy until his face was completely rearranged. Usually, Tommy had no problem rising to a fight... but Billy hit <em>hard</em>, and he was a little too drunk to get back up. Instead, he just made a whiny, frustrated sound, tipping his head up so he could try and get the blood to stop running into his mouth.</p><p>Billy hesitated, like maybe Tommy looked too pathetic to keep hitting. He watched for a few seconds, as Tommy failed to stymie the flow of blood, before groaning and kneeling down in front of Tommy, grabbing his chin and pulling it back down sharply. Billy held him still as he pulled the front of Tommy’s shirt up to press against his nose.</p><p>“Looking up makes it worse.” Billy growled, and Tommy wondered how much experience he had with this sort of thing.</p><p>He tried not to be annoyed that Billy was using his own shirt to mop up the blood on his face - tried not to think about how fucking <em>ridiculous</em> that was. He was just lucky that Billy decided not to keep hitting him, not lucky enough for the motherfucker to <em>go away</em> though.</p><p>Didn’t help that he was already half hard, from Billy’s hands on his face - from the guy leaning in to check Tommy over, like he was concerned or something... like two seconds ago he wasn't the one smashing Tommy’s nose in the <em>first</em> place. Billy glanced down, like he could read Tommy’s mind. Gave him a smug look, and brought his knee in, pressing it roughly to the front of Tommy’s jeans.</p><p>“You a masochist, or something?” Billy asked, all teeth and smiles, like he’d already decided this - no matter what Tommy said.</p><p>“Bo-” Tommy said against his shirt, before slapping away Billy’s hand and letting the fabric fall away. “No.” The bleeding had stopped, but his face felt itchy with the drying blood.</p><p>“Shame, you look <em>real</em> good like this.” Billy said hotly, pushing into Tommy’s space, shoving him back against the cold forest floor.</p><p>“Sounds- <em>ah</em>- like you’re the one with the fetish.” Tommy managed to get out, while Billy fumbled with the front of his jeans. “What are you doing.”</p><p>“The fuck you think?” Billy snapped, finally getting Tommy’s pants unzipped, and shoving them down just enough to get access to his underwear.</p><p>“Okay… but why?” Tommy asked, trying not to moan as Billy slipped under his waistband and wrapped a firm, warm hand around his stiffening cock.</p><p>“You want me to fuckin’ stop? Or are you gonna shut up and enjoy it.” Billy warned, pressing his thumb hard into Tommy’s hipbone.</p><p>Tommy jolted, and shook his head. Even if he didn’t know <em>why</em> Billy was doing this, he wasn’t stupid enough to tell him to stop - not that he wanted him to stop, anyway.</p><p>Billy dropped his forehead to Tommy’s chest, resting it there as he worked his hand along the length of his cock. Tommy couldn’t hold back his moan this time, actually having Billy’s hand on him - it was so much more intense... so much more than just two guys jerking off in the same room.</p><p>Tommy had never considered himself to be a loud fuck, in fact - most of the time he was pretty quiet. He wasn’t sure if the difference here was that a man was touching him, or if it was because <em>Billy</em> was touching him. But whatever it was, it made <em>some</em> difference - because he couldn’t seem to keep quiet all of a sudden.</p><p>He was actually <em>whimpering</em>, sucking in deep, desperate breaths. He felt liquid hit the back of his throat, the taste of copper on his tongue. His nose must have started bleeding again, he managed to reason over the fog of pleasure threatening to take over.</p><p>“Billy-” Tommy choked out, it sounded wet - and he had to cough to clear the blood from dripping into his lungs.</p><p>Billy was breathing hot, humid air against the fabric of Tommy’s striped polo - running his thumb over the tip of Tommy’s cock, smearing precum and slickening his movements. He stilled his hand when he heard his name, like he was trying to decide if he should just ignore it or not.</p><p>“Billy…” Tommy tried again.</p><p>Billy grunted, grabbing onto the front of Tommy’s shirt with his free hand and hauling him up until he was practically sitting in Billy’s lap, straddling over his thighs. Tommy’s head came to rest on Billy’s shoulder, the blood cleared from the back of his nose - dripping out on Billy’s shoulder and soaking his jacket instead.</p><p>He probably should have been concerned about that, but he was too light headed to care. Besides, Billy hadn’t stopped touching him - and it felt <em>amazing</em>. Billy shifted under him, and Tommy could hear the sound of his jeans unzipping. He had about two seconds to try and think through what that meant, before he felt the velvety soft skin of Billy’s cock sliding against his own. </p><p>Tommy wasn’t able to hold back the little, mindless thrust his hips gave as Billy wrapped his hand around as much of them as he could manage. Billy let go of Tommy's shirt with his other hand, slid it around behind and grabbed his ass instead - pulling him in closer.. It was like some kind of instinct took over for the both of them, and they both started to move their hips in short, rocking motions.</p><p>He could feel the tremble of Billy’s hand on him, as he tried to keep some control. But his breath was coming ragged, and the snap of his hips against Tommy was needy and rushed. Tommy knew he was making sounds... desperate sounds - sounds he was definitely going to be embarrassed about later.</p><p>Billy didn’t seem to care, or even notice. Completely absorbed with the chase of his own mounting pleasure. It was like for that one moment, everything that was expected from them was forgotten - they didn’t have to posture for the benefit of others. It was just them, together like this. Tommy hadn’t realized how badly he wanted that, how badly he <em>needed</em> it. </p><p>He knew he was getting close, everything was getting to be too much. The feeling of Billy’s hand around him, the feeling of Billy’s cock sliding against his own, slick and messy with precum - whose it was, Tommy couldn’t even be sure at this point. He lifted his head up, looking up into the night sky and the bright stars overhead - like if he focused hard enough on that, he could will himself not to come too quickly. </p><p>Then Billy’s hand tightened, almost painfully, around them, and his hips stuttered - suddenly losing their rhythm. Tommy had never heard Billy moan, not really. He seemed, for the most part, capable of staying completely silent. But now, with Tommy clinging to his shoulders, he let out a  low, raw sound - the power of it vibrating through Tommy.</p><p>He could feel Billy’s cock pulsing against his own, could actually <em>feel</em> him cum. More than just the wet, heat splashing against his t-shirt and soaking through to the skin. No one could have held out, in the face of that, he reasoned. He choked out a moan of his own, a clear, resonate sound - ringing through the empty woods around them.</p><p>Tommy’s eyes screwed shut, the night stars being replaced with the ones behind his eyelids as he came. He couldn't be sure if it was the fog of climax, or the blood loss - but he felt like he was barely there, like if he opened his eyes now - he would be looking down on himself, as if he <em>were</em> the night sky.</p><p>He willed his eyes open anyway, willed himself to come back to the ground. The sound of Billy breathing, desperately trying to catch his breath again, was filling Tommy's ears. He found the brightest star in the sky, and silently made a wish that none of his was going to fuck his life up.</p>
<hr/><p>It was starting to fuck up his life. </p><p>He was on edge... Weed wasn’t even chilling him out, and Carol was starting to get <em>real</em> sick of him.</p><p>“What the fuck is your problem.” She asked one Saturday afternoon, while she was laying stretched out in his beanbag.</p><p>“Nothing.” Tommy said from where he sat on the floor across from her - trying not to think about what had happened there only weeks before. He had started keeping more of a distance from Carol than what could be considered normal, it wasn’t really intentional, it was sort of just <em>happening</em>.</p><p>“Then why are you acting like you got body-snatched.” Carol shot back, she liked to watch his mother's weird, old movies, and then use them against him.</p><p>“Don’t be stupid.” He said, taking another hit from his joint - like maybe if he just smoked enough, he could forget everything that had happened.</p><p>“You’re stupid.” She fired back effortlessly, “This is so boring, and I am <em>so</em> over it.” She struggled to get up and out of his beanbag for a second, before rolling out and brushing herself off. She shot him a look, before stomping out of his room.</p><p>Tommy sat there in silence for about ten more minutes before he decided there was no point moping around. He got up, hid all his paraphernalia - in case his parents decided to check his room - and opened a window to blow some of the smell out.</p><p>He didn’t have a car, he was  the only one of his friends that didn’t have a car... Billy was poor as <em>shit</em> and he still had a car. At least he didn’t live too far from downtown, it was only like a ten minute walk, and he could use the chance to clear his head.</p><p>Billy constantly went on about how boring Hawkins was, how there was nothing to do here, how it was full of backwoods hicks. Sometimes he wondered if Billy’s sentiments about the people here applied to him too. He’d never thought Hawkins was boring, he’d always had friends, a party to go to every weekend… </p><p>As far as Tommy knew, this was the <em>life</em>. At least it was, before Steve had to go fuck with the Wheeler chick. Now it was like Tommy’s world was in a tailspin, slowly spiraling into something that resembled a total dumpster fire. If it weren’t for her, Steve would still be his best friend. He probably wouldn't have even bothered to talk to Billy.</p><p>Coulda' saved him a lot of trouble, actually.</p><p>It wasn’t like he regret what he did, Steve fucking deserved it. Who threw away years of friendship over some pussy? It wasn’t even <em>hot</em> pussy…</p><p>Tommy kicked at a stone with the toe of his shoe, watched it skitter off the sidewalk and into the road. It wasn't like him to brood like this, he was supposed to bounce back like none of this mattered. <em>Steve</em> had bounced back he had a whole slew of new friends - sure most of them were either bratty kids, or cheated on him with each other… Okay so maybe he didn’t have any <em>real</em> friends. </p><p>By the time he made it to town, his head was even more muddled than it had started. He went into the General Store, skirting the counter as he entered. Of course the Freak’s mom had to be the one working today. He grabbed a soda from the cooler, and milled around in the snack aisle before settling on a bag of chips.</p><p>He got in line, wondering if she knew anything about him. If either the Freak or Steve bitched about him in front of her. Judging by the way she looked at him when he was next in line, she at least knew <em>something</em>.</p><p>“You must be the Hagan boy.” She said, looking at his purchases - like maybe she was considering if she could refuse him service on the basis of him being a dick to her son.</p><p>“Yeah.” Tommy said, and she finally started ringing his items up. Tommy always felt cowed around adults, maybe it was because he always wanted to please his father - and since that hardly ever happened, he could at least try and please other adults.</p><p>That ship had probably sailed already, with the Freak’s mom.</p><p>“That’s two twenty five.” She said, and he fished out his wallet, handing over the money.</p><p>He popped the soda open and started to walk home, it's not like there was much else to do in town. Maybe Billy was right about this place. He frowned, It was like he was completely <em>incapable</em> of not thinking about the guy.</p><p>Tommy was about half way home when he veered off, turned down the street that led to Steve’s parents house. He didn't bother thinking about what he was doing, or why he was doing it. He wasn’t really the kind of guy who put that much thought into things, so he just followed his feet to Steve’s doorstep.</p><p>He stood there for a second, wondering if he was really about to knock, or what. Turns out it wasn't up to him, because Steve opened the door before he even decided.</p><p>“Oh.” Steve said, looking at him like Tommy was the last person he expected to see at his door.</p><p>“I wanna talk to you.” Tommy said frowning at himself, because yeah… he did want to talk to Steve, but that didn't mean he was supposed to just come out and say it. Steve hesitated, staring at Tommy for what felt like way too long, before he opened his mouth to speak.</p><p>“Okay… yeah, let’s talk.” He moved out of the doorway and motioned for Tommy to come in.</p><p>“Brought you chips.” Tommy said, tossing the bag at Steve, who nearly fumbled the catch.</p><p>“Parent’s arent home.” Steve said, which used to be a not-so-subtle invitation to raid their liquor cabinet. Judging by the look on his face now, it wasn't.</p><p>“Great.” Tommy said, feeling awkward. Like he didn't know if he was allowed to sit or not, he used to feel so comfortable in this house. </p><p>“So... talk.” Steve prompted. He had set the bag of chips on the coffee table, and was now standing there with crossed arms.</p><p>What was he <em>supposed</em> to say? He wasn’t going to apologize, that’s for damn sure. This thing between them was as much Steve’s fault as it was his own, maybe even more so. He sat down despite his earlier worries, thinking instead about how horribly stiff the sofa Steve’s mom brought home from Italy was.</p><p>“I think I’m going to break up with Carol.” He finally blurted out, Steve looked like he was about to swallow his tongue.</p><p>“What?” Was all he said, staring at Tommy like he’d just grown an extra head.</p><p>“I cheated on her.” Tommy said, hitting it out of the park once again with the word vomit. He wasn’t sure why he’d chosen Steve of all people to tell, but it was too late to go back now. Besides, it’s not like he was going to tell the guy <em>everything</em>... and definitely not about Billy.</p><p>“What the fuck Tommy! With <em>who</em>?” Steve asked.</p><p>Tommy shook his head, “Doesn’t really matter. But I’m gonna keep doing it, so I gotta break up with her.” He said, practically sighing the words out and leaning back against the stiff sofa, as if he could somehow find a way to relax on it... if he just tried hard enough.</p><p>Steve just stared at him for a moment, before speaking. “Well… shit.” He said, running a hand through his hair, it looked ridiculous when he was done. “Why are you telling me this?”</p><p>“‘Cause you’re the only one I <em>can</em> tell.” Tommy said simply, like it wasn’t the lamest thing to ever come out of his mouth. He winced a little at his own honestly, wondered if he could take it back, or cover it up with some kind of joke.</p><p>Before Tommy could find a way to ruin things, Steve spoke. “What about Billy?” </p><p>Tommy just looked at him like he was stupid, “Would you choose Billy as the one to confide in?” he asked.</p><p>“Okay, fair point.” Steve replied, he fell awkwardly into the couch next to Tommy and slapped a hand on his back. Tommy just looked at him out of the corner of his eye, like he couldn’t believe Steve was still this easy going.</p><p>“Wanna raid the liquor cabinet?” Steve asked, and Tommy couldn’t help but grin - this kid never changed.</p>
<hr/><p>“What the fuck do you think you’re doing.” </p><p>Tommy glanced up to find Billy hovering over him, he looked pissed. Tommy had opted for eating lunch outside on the bleachers, <em>alone</em>, so much for that.</p><p>“Eating lunch.” Tommy said dryly, he thought for a minute that Billy might try to hit him again.</p><p>“Why did you break up with Carol.” Billy hissed, still looming over Tommy. He suddenly felt nervous, and he mentally cursed himself for it. <em>‘Grow some damn balls’</em> he thought to himself.</p><p>“Because! I didn’t wanna keep doing that to her!” He hadn’t expected himself to yell, and he glanced around nervously, making sure no one else was around to hear them. </p><p>“Doing <em>what</em>.” Billy said, planting his boot heavily on the bleacher next to Tommy’s thigh. He tried not to think about how Billy’s crotch was practically right in front of him.</p><p>“This…” Tommy said, looking up pointedly at Billy.</p><p>“This. Is. <em>Nothing</em>.” Billy leaned in, real close, and spoke the words one at a time. Like maybe Tommy was too thick to get it otherwise. Tommy just flushed, just as much frustrated as he was embarrassed. Billy shoved away from the bleacher and stalked out of the field, leaving Tommy behind with his lunch and his shame.</p><p>He figured the week couldn’t possibly get any worse than that. </p><p>Except he was stupid enough to show up at some party that Friday night, the closer the Hawkins class of 85’ got to graduating, the more parties they threw. Like everyone was trying to get as much time in together, before they all scattered off to their college of choice.</p><p>Carol was flirting with some guy right in front of him, and he couldn’t tell if she was trying to make him jealous, or if she just didn’t give a shit. <em>He</em> certainly didn't give a shit, he had caught Billy taking some girl upstairs almost half an hour ago, and he hadn’t managed to stop thinking about it since.</p><p>He pushed out of the room, trying random doors until he found one that no one was making out behind. It looked like some home office, desk in the center of the room, walls lined with some dull looking books. It even had a globe off to the left of the desk… it looked cheesy as fuck - but at least it was empty.</p><p>He flopped down on the ground, leaned against one of the bookshelves and fished around in his pocket for the weed he’d brought, lighting up. He took a drag, blowing the smoke out with a heavy sigh, before reaching up behind him and taking one of the books off the shelf. This guy literally had <em>encyclopedias</em> lining his walls - Tommy flipped through, at least they had pictures.</p><p>The door clicked open, and he ignored it, figuring whoever it was would fuck off when they saw nothing interesting going on here. The door closed with a thud, but Tommy still felt like someone was there, watching him. He looked up, only to find Billy leaning against the door, somehow managing to look both frustrated <em>and</em> apathetic at the same time. He appeared to be hard, an uncomfortable looking bulge in the front of his pants.</p><p>“Weren’t you just fucking some chick.” Tommy said, immediately regretting the choice of words. Because it was basically admitting that he was watching Billy, that actually he spent time thinking about who he was fucking.</p><p>“I didn’t realize how drunk she was, she passed out.” Billy gave an unconvincing grin, like even Tommy being pathetic wasn’t cheering him up. “I don’t fuck drunk girls.” He finished, when Tommy didn't say anything.</p><p>“Wow, a gentleman.” Tommy said dryly, looking back down at his encyclopedia like it was far more fascinating than Billy. It wasn't. He could feel Billy moving across the room, getting closer, pressing a hand into the bookshelf and leaning over him.</p><p>“Wanna suck my dick?” Billy asked, voice hot. Tommy looked up at him, trying very hard to square Billy’s earlier threat of ‘This is nothing.’ with the phrase ‘Wanna suck my dick.’ - something really wasn’t adding up here.</p><p>The problem was, Tommy <em>did</em> want to suck his dick.  He’d been thinking about it ever since that day in his bedroom, trying to figure out how he could engineer a situation where he could get his mouth around Billy’s cock. Which, he had pretty much given up all hope on... and now the chance had waltzed right in and presented itself to him.</p><p>“Well?” Billy drawled, angling his hips slightly forward.</p><p>“Yeah.” Tommy said, despite everything in the back of his mind screaming about how this was a bad idea. He stubbed his joint out on the page he was turned to, before shoving everything off his lap and getting up on his knees, tugging at Billy’s belt loops - pulling him in closer.</p><p>He’d seen Carol doing this enough to feel like he knew what he was supposed to do, maybe he even picked up a couple tricks from her. His hands fumbled with Billy’s button, and he tried to will them to stop shaking. The last thing he needed was for Billy to notice how nervous he was. When he finally had Billy’s pants undone, he shoved them down, and was unable to hide the shock on his face as he realized Billy had gone commando tonight.</p><p>Billy scoffed, like maybe he thought Tommy really should have been expecting that. But nothing would have prepared him for Billy’s cock springing up at him like that - he swallowed thickly as he took it in.</p><p>He had never gotten the chance to get a really good look at it, and now it was right in front of him - flushed, swollen, skin damp with precum. Billy’s hand came down to wrap around the base of it, to pull it down and press it firmly against Tommy’s lips, letting it slide forward and rub against his cheek.</p><p>He tapped once, on the side of Tommy’s face before speaking a simple command; “Open.” Tommy dropped his jaw and held his tongue out, like the obedient bitch he was. Billy pulled back just enough to press the tip heavily to Tommy’s tongue, he slid it in slowly, watching as Tommy tried to adjust to take him in - watched as Tommy curled his lips carefully over his teeth, so he wouldn’t scrape the sensitive skin.</p><p>Tommy fought back a gag as the head of Billy’s cock brushed the back of his throat, and tried to swallow the spit pooling under his tongue. Billy’s hand moved away from the base of his cock, to tangle into the back of Tommy’s hair, urging him forwards. He angled enough so that Billy could push in deeper, held himself back from choking as Billy’s cock filled his throat.</p><p>He couldn’t help the moan that escaped him as his face pressed up against Billy’s body, the scratch of wiry hair against his cheek. He breathed in deep, nose burning a little with the musk of Billy, trying to fill his lungs around the obstruction in his throat. He glanced up, peering through heavy lashes at Billy. </p><p>Billy was looking back down, watching Tommy, a self satisfied grin on his face… like he wasn't even phased by this. Tommy started to pull back, but the hand in his hair tightened - halting him, holding him down.</p><p>“C’mon Tommy,” Billy started to say, slurring his words slightly - Tommy couldn’t be sure if it was due to alcohol, or the lust. “You can do better than that.”</p><p>He let Billy drag him back down, swallowed thickly around him. He could taste something salty on the back of his tongue, and he groaned as Billy’s cock filled his throat again. It was hard to breathe like this, and he could feel his eyes start to water. Hot shame filling his belly as he felt a tear drop roll down his cheek. He wasn’t fucking <em>crying</em>, it was just his body betraying him.</p><p>If Billy noticed, he didn’t give a shit - just shoved Tommy back again, rocked his hips forward like he wanted to start fucking Tommy’s face properly. Tommy curled his tongue along the underside of Billy’s shaft, he felt clumsy, struggling to move it at all with the weight of Billy pressing down on it.</p><p>He wondered how many girls had given up, when they’d experienced the sheer size that Billy brought with him. How many of them had actually let him use them like Tommy was willing to? Some small part of himself hoped he was special, but he wasn't naive enough to believe it was true.</p><p>“Oh- <em>fuck</em>.” Billy hissed, his hips stuttering as Tommy took him all the way down again without protest. </p><p>The grip in his hair was starting to become painful, and Tommy wasn't sure if he was more focused on that, or the rawness in his throat, or the ache in his jaw as Billy’s cock held his mouth open... or even his own throbbing, neglected erection. </p><p>Billy just held Tommy’s face still, snapping his hips and driving his cock into Tommy’s mouth. He could feel the occasional brush of Billy’s open fly on his chin, the cold metal of the zipper scraping lightly. </p><p>Tommy desperately fought back the urge to gag, as the head of Billy’s cock pressed relentlessly into the back of his throat. He would never live it down if he threw up while giving Billy head, seriously - he would rather choke to death here and now, than face the embarrassment that would bring.</p><p>He had long ago given up trying to swallow his spit, and he could feel it running down his chin - he was pretty sure his nose was running too. He must have looked like complete shit, not that Billy was looking at him anymore - the guy had his eyes screwed shut, almost like he was concentrating on a particularly difficult math problem.</p><p>Tommy came to the realization that Billy was probably trying to drag this out, like he didn't want to cum too soon. So Tommy gave a pathetic, pleading little sound, reached up to tug at the leg of Billy’s jeans. Because his throat hurt, his knees hurt, <em>everything</em> fucking hurt.</p><p>Billy groaned, opened his eyes, looked down like he just remembered that Tommy was even <em>here</em>. Billy untangled his fist from Tommy’s hair and shoved him back, he winced as his head hit the bookshelf behind them.</p><p>“Ow- fuck you.” Tommy said, surprised by the sound of his own voice - by how scratchy it sounded.</p><p>Billy ignored him, wrapping his fist around his cock and giving it two firm pumps, before he was moaning and cumming onto Tommy’s face.</p><p>“You fucking prick.” Tommy groused, trying to wipe the cum out of his right eye.</p><p>“You look good like that.” Billy huffed out, crouching down and fumbling with the zipper on the front of Tommy’s pants. </p><p>“Like shit?” Tommy asked, still weirded out by the way his voice barely even sounded like him.</p><p>“Nah, you always look like shit.” Billy said with a smirk, Tommy would have had something to say about that - but Billy’s hand was wrapping around his aching cock, and stroking him firmly. Tommy let loose a desperate moan, embarrassing and needy. Billy growled, and slapped his free hand over Tommy’s mouth, muffling him and smearing the cum that was still on his cheek.</p><p>“You don't want someone to walk in on this, do you?” Billy warned, pressing a thumb into the base of his cock. Tommy shook his head frantically, whimpering, he was so fucking oversensitive - from the wait, from his dick chafing against his underwear. He was sore and tired, and all he wanted to do was <em>cum</em>.</p><p>He figured he didn’t have much pride at this point anyway, so he begged. Pleaded against the warm, dry skin of Billy’s palm, squirmed against the heavy pressure of Billy’s thumb at the base of his cock. Billy just watched for a moment, like he wasn’t sure if he should be disgusted, or give Tommy what he wants. Much to Tommy’s relief, Billy’s hand began moving again, stroking him in quick, steady movements.</p><p>It probably took less than thirty seconds, before Tommy was crying out into the flat of Billy’s hand, cum hitting the front of his shirt, rolling down Billy’s knuckles as he gave a final pump of Tommy’s cock.</p><p>Billy sat back on his heels, as if observing his handiwork. </p><p>“You should probably clean up, before you follow me.” Billy said, stuffing himself back in his jeans, licking Tommy’s cum from his knuckles, and then standing and stalking out of the room.</p>
<hr/><p>“Okay, so are you ready to tell me what the fuck your problem is?”</p><p>Tommy glanced up from where he was sitting alone with his lunch - he had run away to eat outside again to try and avoid… just about <em>everyone</em>. Carol was standing above him, hands on her hips and looking like she wasn’t going anywhere until she got to the bottom of this.</p><p>“No.” Tommy said, and he could <em>hear</em> how petulant it sounded - he hated himself just a tiny bit more for it. She sighed, a long, suffering sigh, and plopped herself down in the grass next to him.</p><p>“Then share your food, you fuckhead.” She said, reaching into his lunch bag before he could tell her to back off.</p><p>“We’re not dating anymore.” Tommy said, as if somehow she could have forgotten the fight they had - forgotten that he’d even broken up with her at all.</p><p>“I <em>know</em> that, I’m not stupid.” She bit into the other half of his sandwich, before continuing with a full mouth. “Doesn’t mean we can’t still be friends... who else am I supposed to talk shit about everyone with?”</p><p>He wasn’t going to cry, because he didn’t think he could ever live it down. It had been ironed into him since he was a little kid, guys didn’t cry over shit like… like Carol being the best friend he didn’t deserve. Even if she was the only one there to see it, he still felt like his father would probably find out somehow - like he was an all powerful force of the universe, just waiting for Tommy to fuck something up.</p><p>So instead, he just handed her his bag of chips, to go with the half of his sandwich she had stolen. Using chips as peace offerings was starting to become a bit of a trend, but it seemed to work so he wasn’t about to change things up.</p><p>“Are you going to Heather's party.” Carol asked, opening the bag of chips and crunching one. Tommy sighed, because he felt like his entire life was partying right now - and he kind of just needed a break. But it also seemed like the only way he could get laid, was to show up at the same party as Billy and wait around until the guy would eventually come find him.</p><p>“Yep.” He said, trying not to kick himself for it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So originally I was gonna post this as all one thing, but then I realized I had like 32 pages on google docs and I wasn’t even finished yet so… for your own sanity's sake I’ve split it up into two. </p><p>Second bit is not complete, and I plan on taking my sweet time with it because I’m really enjoying this one and don't want to rush it and put something shitty out. However I’ve also been writing this nonstop, like I’m a fucking <a href="https://66.media.tumblr.com/9cc46753560e67ba1bb5ac753abad881/5967fdd249cfa162-b4/s640x960/6dea8673bae1a6594d6f1426161e8959a2e4ec76.gif">maniac on cocaine</a> - so it really could be any day now LOL.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Three's a Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I was plodding away, trying to finish this - and I was like hey this is getting pretty long, and yep. It is. LOL AGAIN. So I decided anyone waiting has been waiting long enough, it's now a three parter - the rest is still under construction and I've reached a point where I'm not sure what direction I want to take it in, SO... Might take me a little while to figure that out.</p><p>I am in no way unaware of the fact that every single plotpoint in this fic is ‘Tommy shows up to party then fucks off but also gets fucked.’ I’m sorry. I seriously just wrote this to be a bunch of porn, my brain can't also think of interesting ways to engineer said porn to actually happen…</p><p>(Half of this was written like, more than a month ago - and then the other half more recently... I'm pretty sure my style has changed quite a bit, hopefully its not too jarring)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Except, Billy didn’t even have the fucking <em>decency</em> to show up at Heathers party. After about three hours of waiting for him, Tommy gave up. He went to find Carol and told her he was going home early. She waved him off, far more concerned with the game of beer pong she was winning than whatever he was up to.</p><p>The night air helped to cool him down, it was so fucking hot at those parties - the body heat of all those people crowded together always hung around in the rooms, stagnant as hell. Out here, everything felt refreshing, like maybe he could actually clear his head.</p><p>No chance of that, as fate would have it.</p><p>Billy's Camaro pulled up right as he started walking down the street towards home. The engine idled, but Billy didn't switch it off.</p><p>“Goin’ somewhere, Hagan?” He called out, rolling down his window and flicking a cigarette butt out.</p><p>“Home.” Tommy replied stiffly. Billy followed him with his car, a slow crawl next to Tommy’s stride.</p><p>“Want a ride?” He asked, after a moment.</p><p>“Didn’t you just get here?” Tommy asked in frustration, Billy just shrugged and kept following him.</p><p>“...Fine.” Tommy finally muttered - gave in pretty quickly, all things considered. Turned to cut in front of Billy’s car, headlights lighting him up as he walked by, and opened the passenger door on the other side.</p><p>Billy’s face split into a grin, like he knew all along that Tommy was going to end up getting in. He turned the radio up until it was in danger of blowing out their ear drums, and then took off down the street. Billy kind of drove like a maniac, and Tommy already knew this about him - but he seemed especially reckless tonight.</p><p>He thought he could see a bruise peeking out of the collar of Billy’s jacket, but he didn't say anything about it. It wasn’t the first time he’d noticed something like that, but they <em>never</em> talked about it - that just wasn’t something you did with Billy. Still, he wasn’t stupid enough to think that they all came from fights at school.</p><p>When Billy turned onto the road that led up to the quarry, and the complete opposite direction of his house, Tommy shouted “<em>I thought you were taking me home!</em>” over the sound of the radio.</p><p>“<em>Detour!</em>” Billy shouted back, he didn’t seem all that concerned that he had basically convinced someone to get in his car on the basis of a lie. Tommy just tried to settle back into the leather seats, but he couldn’t help the way he started to feel on edge. Billy pulled up to the top of the quarry and turned the engine off, the radio going out with it and leaving Tommy with a persistent ringing in his ears.</p><p>Billy was already getting out of the car, walking around front to lean against the hood and light up another cigarette. It took only a moment's debate, before Tommy got out and followed him, leaning next to him and holding out an expectant hand - Billy looked at it like it was covered in shit.</p><p>“Share, you asshole.” Tommy complained, and he wondered when he had gone from being kind of afraid of Billy, to feeling like he could get away talking to him like that.</p><p>Billy just snorted, “Ask nicely.” he said.</p><p>“<em>Please</em>.” Tommy said in a tone that made it perfectly clear that he didn’t actually mean it.</p><p>“Not very convincing.” Billy just said, bringing his cigarette back to his lips, pointedly not sharing. Tommy just sighed and stared out over the cliff of the quarry, trying to pretend like he wasn’t actually craving a smoke that badly. </p><p>“Why exactly are we here?” Tommy finally asked, when the silence had stretched too long between them. Billy didn’t answer at first, taking another drag - the end of his cigarette glowing warmly in the dark.</p><p>“Don’t wanna go home.” Billy said simply.</p><p>“There was, like - a <em>party</em> going on back there.” Tommy said in a way that suggested <em>maybe</em> he should have just stayed there. Billy looked at him for a second, like he was considering hitting him again.</p><p>“Don’t wanna be around <em>people</em>, either.” Billy finally said, stubbing out the half smoked cig on his boot and then flicking it away - like he’d rather waste it than let Tommy have a hit.</p><p>“So what, I don’t count as people?” Tommy asked, trying to figure out if that was some kind of compliment... or if it was an insult. Billy just laughed, pushed away from the hood of his car and crowded into Tommy’s space.</p><p>“You help me blow off steam... when you aren't <em>talking</em>.” he said. Tommy opened his mouth to protest that, but Billy was shoving his fingers in before Tommy could speak.</p><p>“Mmph?” Tommy mumbled around them, trying to shove Billy away - he didn’t budge.</p><p>“Wet ‘em.” He commanded.</p><p>Tommy probably should have put up more of a fight, but his tongue apparently had a mind of its own. Billy watched with hooded eyes as Tommy licked in between his fingers, bit down slightly and <em>sucked</em>. They tasted like tobacco and the leather of the Camaro’s steering wheel, he wouldn’t exactly say that he liked the taste... but he knew he could get used to it.</p><p>Billy fingers pressed down on Tommy’s tongue for a second, before he pulled them back out… grabbed Tommy and wheeled him around, shoving him against the hood of the Camaro and pinning him there. He wasn’t exactly sure what was about to happen, but his entire body felt electric, skin tingling wherever Billy touched him. </p><p>The hand that had been in his mouth moments ago, slapped against the hood of the Camaro. It was so close to Tommy’s face that he flinched, damp fingers smearing saliva across the otherwise flawless, shiny surface. Billy hooked his other hand under the waistband of Tommy’s jeans and <em>pulled</em>, exposing his bare ass to the chilly night air. He tried to brace himself, grabbing for purchase as best he could at the sides of the hood.</p><p>“Scratch her, and you’re <em>dead</em>.” Billy growled from above. </p><p>The hand near Tommy’s face withdrew, and the next thing he knew Billy was pressing two slick fingers up against his hole. He simply whined in response, unable to form a coherent sentence as Billy’s fingers began to push their way in, stretching him painfully. Tommy whimpered, and Billy paused above him for a second... before spitting on his fingers to wet them more, using it to help ease his way in.</p><p>“Fuck-” Tommy muttered against the car. He wasn’t entirely sure what the appeal to this was... it fucking <em>hurt</em>, and his entire body was seizing up, like it wanted nothing more than for Billy to <em>get out</em>.</p><p>“Relax.” Billy said, his other hand coming up to rub soothing circles into Tommy’s shoulder blades. Tommy tried to listen, <em>tried</em> to relax as Billy used his fingers to spread him open. He couldn’t help but wonder if Billy had done this before, because the guy was suddenly being uncharacteristically gentle... moving his fingers slowly, as if he didn’t <em>actually</em> want to hurt Tommy.</p><p>And after a few minutes of burning pain, of his muscles protesting - it was like something turned a switch, and suddenly things were starting to feel good. Tommy shifted, pressed his body back, chasing a feeling he didn’t know he craved. He let out a sudden moan as Billy pushed his fingers pushed in deeper, instinctively reacting to Tommy's body language. </p><p>“Didn’t even take that long, you’re such a slut.” Billy laughed above him, punctuating his point with a sharp drive of his fingers.</p><p>“<em>F-fuck you</em>.” Tommy managed to get out, which was pretty impressive because his brain felt like it was scrambled. His whole body was lighting up with pleasure, as Billy’s fingers hit a place in him that felt <em>amazing</em>. It was like he’d been doing sex completely wrong this entire time, and this was what it was <em>supposed</em> to feel like.</p><p>He knew he was getting lost in it, he could feel himself slipping away... devolving into a trembling mess. When suddenly Billy stopped, withdrawing his fingers. Tommy squirmed, keyed up and already missing the sensation of something filling him.</p><p>“Billy-” He started to say, when Billy cut him off.</p><p>“Beg.” Billy commanded, his voice heavy.</p><p>“Seriously?” Tommy asked, trying to turn around to get a look at Billy’s face. Billy grabbed his head and shoved it back down, forcing Tommy’s cheek into the cool metal of the Camaro's hood.</p><p>“Seriously.” Billy confirmed, hissing the word in Tommy’s ear.</p><p>Tommy stalled for a moment, trying to think this through... because there was absolutely <em>no</em> way he was going to do that. The small bit of pride remaining in him,  desperately trying to convince him not to give in to Billy’s sick need to humiliate him. </p><p>But his cock was painfully hard, leaking precum in the front of his pants - pressed roughly against the grill of Billy’s car. And he desperately wanted to chase that feeling, the overwhelming sensation that rolled through him when Billy’s fingers pressed deep inside him - when he hit that bundle of nerves and made Tommy’s entire body light up with it. And that need was so much stronger than his common sense, because he could feel himself opening his mouth to speak.</p><p>“<em>Please.</em>” It was quiet, barely audible really. Definitely not good enough for Billy, he leaned in closer.</p><p>“What was that?” He asked, before pulling back away and barking out into the cool air around them- “CAN’T HEAR YOU!”</p><p>“<em>Please!</em>” Tommy repeated, louder this time. He hated how needy it sounded, like he wasn't even playing a part for Billy’s benefit... like he was genuinely begging.</p><p>“Better, but I’m gonna need more than that.” Billy said, he sounded smug, one of his hands kneading into the muscle of Tommy’s ass cheek. Tommy breathed out a whine, and his brain must have short circuited then - because he started rambling, saying things he <em>never</em> would have said under any other condition.</p><p>“C-come on Billy… Please touch me, I just- I need it, I need <em>you</em>- What do you w-want me to say? I’ll do anything-” Tommy’s speech cut off into a moan as Billy’s fingers pressed inside him again... crooking them just perfectly to hit that spot.</p><p>Billy was relentless now that it seemed like Tommy could take it, and he drove his fingers in sharply. Pulling them out only to shove back in, fucking him with a controlled precision. Like he wasn’t even phased by the sight of Tommy coming to pieces under him. His fingers were so deep that his knuckles were pressing hard against Tommy’s ass, and Billy worked his wrist to rub rhythmically against that sweet spot. </p><p>Tommy knew he was trembling again, knew he was making pathetic sounds against the hood of the Camaro, smudging the surface with his face. A small puddle of drool was pooling where his mouth hung open, as he panted against the metal.</p><p>Then he was cumming in his pants, and he didn’t even have the presence of mind to feel embarrassed by how quick it was. Billy twisted his fingers inside of Tommy, causing him to cry out
. He felt overly sensitive now, and the feeling of Billy’s fingers inside of him was quickly becoming uncomfortable again.</p><p>“Out.” Tommy muttered weakly, and Billy scoffed - pulling his fingers out and wiping them off on Tommy’s thigh. He heard Billy unzip his jeans behind him, felt Billy press his cock in between his ass cheeks. He had a moment of panic, before he realized Billy was just grinding against him - pressing Tommy’s ass together, so that he could grind between them.</p><p>Tommy didn't bother to question it, he probably would have let Billy do whatever he wanted to him at this point.</p>
<hr/><p>He had never experienced anything quite so uncomfortable, in his entire life, as he was experiencing right now... sitting next to Billy, with Steve in the booth across the table from them. </p><p>And it was all Billy’s fault, because he was always <em>insisting</em> that they kept driving off to some secluded place to fuck around, ever since that time at the quarry - whenever he needed to ‘blow off steam’, Tommy guessed. And it just so happened they were doing just that, when Billy suddenly realized he was gonna be late to pick up Max.</p><p>Which was fine, really it was, because Tommy only <em>slightly</em> hit his head on the door of the Camaro as Billy shoved him away and scrambled back into the front seat.</p><p>So here they were, waiting for Max. Because apparently Billy wasn't actually <em>that</em> late... and Max kept bitching that she still had ten more minutes, and now they had to sit there waiting for her. And Steve was glaring at Billy from across the table, while Billy just soaked it up - really enjoying the attention.</p><p>“Why are you even here?” Tommy asked, feeling unreasonably annoyed. It’s not like any of this was Steve’s fault.</p><p>“I-” Steve started to say before Billy cut in with “He’s babysitting.” Steve just snapped his mouth shut and went back to glaring. Tommy sighed, letting his head fall to the table with a heavy thunk. Maybe if he experienced enough head injuries today, he could forget all about everything that was happening.</p><p>“Oh come on, pretty boy... isn’t it time for us to makeup already?” Billy said, and Tommy bristled at the nickname. He knew it was just Billy’s way of getting under Steve’s skin, but it was working on him, too.</p><p>“Would you just shut up.” Tommy groaned from where he lay, cheek smushed against the table. Both Steve and Billy looked at him with surprise, Billy’s expression quickly morphing into one of anger.</p><p>“Ready.” Max said, making all of them turn to her. She was standing there with her hands on her hips, with some sour expression on her face. Tommy was honestly <em>still</em> kind of surprised that they weren’t actually related.</p><p>“Have fun walking home, Hagan.” Billy said, with a well aimed kick at the side of Tommy’s leg as he slid out of the booth, storming off with Max trailing behind.</p><p>“Ow.” Tommy muttered miserably to the table.</p><p>“What was <em>that</em> about?” Steve asked, leaning forward a bit.</p><p>“I’m fucking Billy Hargrove.” Tommy said, and immediately pursed his lips - because that was <em>so</em> not what he meant to say.</p><p>“Hah!” Steve exclaimed, leaning back in his booth. “Good one.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p>
<hr/><p>Of course, it only took a couple more days for Steve to figure out that it was, not actually a ‘good one’.</p><p>Billy was either getting hornier, or more daring, possibly even both. But whatever it was, he seemed far less concerned with getting caught - jumping Tommy practically any time he found him in an empty room. Or in today's case, a room with someone passed out cold, drunk on the floor.</p><p>Tommy kept glancing nervously at the guy, like he was gonna wake up any minute now and notice them. “Would you fuckin’ relax?” Billy growled, he had Tommy pinned against a wall and was trying to get his pants undone.</p><p>“I am.” Tommy lied, Billy slid a hand up his shirt and grabbed onto the meat one of Tommy’s pecs like he thought they were tits, and <em>squeezed</em>. “Oh- fuck <em>off</em> Billy, you know I hate that!” Tommy said, trying to squirm out of his grip, Billy just grinned and swiped a tongue over the front of his teeth.</p><p>“What the fuck.” A familiar voice said, and they both jumped. Billy shot away from Tommy so fast that he actually tripped over the passed out guy. Putting distance between each other didn’t really help much, since now it was really obvious that Tommy’s pants were unzipped and shoved halfway down his hips. Steve was there... just standing there staring at them with wide eyes, Tommy wondered how neither of them managed to hear him come in.</p><p>“What the fuck.” He repeated, like maybe seeing them like this had broken something.</p><p>Billy recovered quickly, standing back up and adjusting his shirt. Tommy could see the hard line of his cock pressed against his jeans, and realized that meant Steve could definitely see it too.</p><p>“Wanna join in, Harrington?” Billy asked. He stood his ground, just waiting - like any movement might scare Steve off.</p><p>“Do I- do I want to join in?” Steve echoed, staring at Billy like he’d just grown two heads.</p><p>“Yeah Harrington, do you wanna get your dick wet...  or do you wanna run home and pretend you didn’t see anything, like a good little boy?” Billy said, as if that might help Steve make up his mind.</p><p>Steve locked eyes with Tommy, who couldn’t keep the flush off his face. Steve’s eyes trailed down to where his underwear was exposed. The fact that Tommy’s cock gave a tiny kick when Steve looked at him was completely involuntary, and he silently cursed his body.</p><p>“Or do you just wanna watch?” Billy tried, slowly stalking back over to Tommy. Steve didn’t say anything, but he didn't leave either. Just swallowed thickly, as he watched Billy press up against Tommy, curl a finger under the waistband of his underwear and tug them down.</p><p>“Billy-” Tommy whined under his breath, like he didn't want Steve to hear. “M-maybe this isn’t such a good idea.”  Billy just snorted, never taking his eyes away from Steve's face, as he wrapped a hand around Tommy’s flush cock.</p><p>Tommy sucked his lower lip in between his teeth and bit down <em>hard</em>, like maybe the pain could help to keep his wits about him, but it was almost impossible with Billy’s firm grip on him - stroking slowly. And with Steve watching… he probably shouldn’t have liked it so much, but he did. He’d pined over Steve for <em>so long</em>, and this was exactly like one of his highschool fantasies... except it was actually happening.</p><p>Billy’s hand twisted, swiping a thumb over the slit and Tommy moaned despite himself. Steve’s eyes snapped up, like he couldn’t believe a sound like that had just come out of the guy who he used to call his best friend. Tommy hadn’t thought that Steve’s face could get more crimson, but apparently that wasn’t the case... because Billy started <em>talking</em> to him - and Steve went so red that it reminded Tommy of that time Steve’s parents had caught them with a penthouse magazine.</p><p>“I gotta ask, Harrington... Did you get to do this to him, too?” Billy said with a dark smile - like maybe the thought of Tommy and Steve alone like this set him on edge.</p><p>“...What?” Steve managed to say, eyes finally peeling away from where they were staring at Tommy, to focus on Billy.</p><p>“When you were friends, Steve.” He actually sounded patient, and Tommy felt a strange surge of jealousy roll through him - what the <em>fuck</em>?</p><p>“No… We never…” Steve started to say, trailing off.</p><p>“Did you want him to?” Billy asked, suddenly turning back to Tommy. It took him a couple seconds to think through the fog of pleasure and strange jealousy building in his head to answer.</p><p>“Yes.” Tommy managed to hitch out, as Billy's hand kept a steady rhythm, stroking him.</p><p>“Really dropped the ball, Harrington.” Billy said, lazily turning his head back to stare at Steve again.</p><p>“I didn’t know.” Steve argued, he was getting angry now.</p><p>“Yeah? And what would you have done about it, if you <em>did</em> know.” Billy pressed.</p><p>Steve didn’t answer, just stood there like he still couldn’t believe this was even happening. Billy looked disappointed, like all he wanted was for Steve to keep talking. Tommy was just trying to keep his shit together, because he was about to cum - and he couldn’t take his eyes off the front of Steve’s jeans, because the guy was clearly getting <em>into</em> this.</p><p>Just as Tommy was about to let go - was about to <em>give in</em>, Billy wrapped a firm hand around the base of his cock, effectively cutting off any chance at release that Tommy had. </p><p>“W-what the f-fuck, Billy…” Tommy stammered out, the discomfort of not being allowed release almost overwhelming. “Billy!” he repeated, when Billy seemed to be more interested in Steve, than paying any attention to Tommy writhing underneath his grip.</p><p>“What do you think Steve, should I let Tommy cum?” Billy asked.</p><p>“Huh?” Steve asked, like he only just realized he was technically a participant in this, and not just watching some dirty VHS that he’d managed to get his hands on.  </p><p>Billy sighed, like he couldn’t believe he actually had to spell it out. “I want you to <em>say</em> it, Steve.” he pressed on. “Can he cum, or not.”</p><p>Tommy leveled a pleading look at Steve, because his balls fucking hurt, and he just needed release. “Come on Steve, just say it- <em>please</em>.” Tommy begged, voice hitching.</p><p>Steve looked like a deer in headlights, like he only <em>just</em> realized he was in way over his head. His eyes were flicking back and forth between Tommy, flushed, sweat covered skin, face pinched in pain - and Billy who simply looked like he was enjoying every second of this.</p><p>“Fuck- Steve! Just fucking say it!” Tommy finally yelled, because he couldn’t stand waiting any longer.</p><p>“Yeah- okay. Do it.” Steve said quietly, he locked eyes with Billy, who grinned wide.</p><p>“Do what.” Billy asked, playing dumb, and Tommy made a frustrated sound.</p><p>“Let him cum.” Steve said, and it was kind of unnerving how the words sounded right in his voice - like Steve was meant to say them.</p><p>Billy smiled, sharp, satisfied - and then finally released the pressure on the base of Tommy’s cock. Slid his hand up, gave Tommy a final stroke… and he was gone, body tensing up with his release. Tommy’s mouth fell open, let out a wrecked sound - his climax much more intense after being held off like that.</p><p>Steve’s eyes never broke from Billy’s, they watched each other as Tommy fell apart. </p><p>Cum hit Tommy's stomach, coated Billy’s hand and rolled down over his knuckles. Tommy’s hips jerked a final time into Billy’s hand, before he slumped against the wall - knees feeling weak… he was barely able to hold himself up. </p><p>It took Tommy a second to even come back down, to know what was even happening around - he thought he heard Billy talking - or maybe it was Steve, he wasn't sure. When the haze started to subside, he realized it <em>was</em> Billy talking.</p><p>“Want a taste, Harrington?” Billy was saying, lifting up his fingers and spreading them - Tommy’s cum stretching between his index and pointer finger, before breaking and dripping down his hand.</p><p>Steve made a choking sound, and it was like suddenly he came back to himself - tripped over himself in his hurry to get to get the hell out of there, slamming the door behind him.</p><p>“Shit.” Billy said, frowning.</p><p>“Nice.” Tommy said, still somewhat hazy with his climax. Billy snarled - shoved the hand in his mouth to shut him up, and Tommy spluttered.</p>
<hr/><p>Billy had been in a shitty mood ever since that night where Steve walked in on them, and Tommy was getting pretty sick of it. Getting sick of the way Billy was treating him even worse than usual. So he was hiding out, avoiding Billy, avoiding Steve. The only person he wasn’t avoiding was Carol, and she was asking way too many questions.</p><p>“What is your problem? Why are you hiding in your basement like a fucking freak.” She was asking. Tommy had basically replaced friends and cozy hangouts with the safety of his basement - his new home. He really was starting to regret the knack he had for making all his friendships complicated, for destroying and pulling apart, putting everything back together crooked. </p><p>“Are you gonna say something, or are you just gonna keep moping like a damn drama queen.” Carol went on, clearly frustrated.</p><p>“Why don’t you just fuck off!” Tommy bit back, which he immediately regretted the second it left his mouth - because he didn’t mean it, he wanted Carol here so badly it hurt. She was the only one he could count on right now to make him feel normal. She just gave him a look, she knew about how he lashed out - said things he didn’t mean… they’d both been like that, somehow managed to both be stubborn enough to ignore the abuse and shove into each other's lives - despite whatever angry protests might be sent their way.</p><p>“Don’t be a bitch.” Carol said, finally dropping into the other side of the old worn out couch that Tommy was curled into. “I think you should just tell me what's going on.” </p><p>“I’m avoiding Billy.” Tommy admitted, didn’t have a lot of fight left in him to really argue with Carol - he’d already spent the entire week arguing with Billy.</p><p>“Yeah no shit, <em>why?</em>” She pressed, gave him a curious look.</p><p>And Tommy gave in, because he was just so used to telling her <em>everything</em>. Confessed to her about what had happened, between him and Billy… about the woods, the blowjob, the fact that Billy’s had his fingers up Tommy’s ass more times than he could count. Carol’s jaw dropped, eyes got more and more wide as he word vomited in way more detail than was necessary.</p><p>“You fucked Billy while we were still together?” She finally said, and Tommy frowned - because of course that was the part she keyed in on.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” He muttered, cause it felt like the right thing to say - not because he was actually all that sorry about it.</p><p>“You fucking liar,” Carol said, easily reading him. “Are you… gay, or something?”</p><p>“I honestly don't know… like, I did love you - when things were right between us.” Tommy said, “And we had a lot of fun together, I never uh… never faked being into you.” He was flushing, they never talked about shit like this.</p><p>“Well duh, I’m amazing. I can get a gay guy hard.” She said with a viciously cocky grin. </p><p>“Fuck, Carol. This is serious!” Tommy complained, “Can you not say shit like that?”</p><p>“Don’t get bent out of shape, I’m just joking around.” Carol said with a roll of her eyes, picked her legs up and dropped them heavily onto Tommy’s lap. “Okay fine, so you and Billy… I still don't get what’s the problem.”</p><p>“He’s… like he just thinks it’s casual, kind of treats me like... like all those girls he used to string along.” Tommy explained.</p><p>“And what… you expected him to buy you flowers?” Carol said slowly, like she thought Tommy was acting even dumber than he usually did.</p><p>“Fuck, no! I just…” Tommy sighed, threw his head back - let it rest on the cushion behind him. “I want him to like… care, even a little.”</p><p>“Yeah, well you picked the wrong guy.” Carol said bluntly, and she was probably right.</p><p>“And there's another thing…” Tommy started, Carol looked excited - like she couldn’t imagine what other juicy secret Tommy had been keeping from her. “Steve walked in on us, and Billy tried to get him to <em>join in</em>…”</p><p>Carol looked dumbstruck for a moment, before she let out a howl of laughter. “What the <em>fuck</em>, Tommy! When did your life get so interesting, and can you like... give me some of that luck?” She asked him.</p><p>“You call this luck?” </p><p>“Yeah Tommy, I call the absolute sexscapade your life has turned into, luck.” She confirmed. Tommy figured he probably would consider himself pretty lucky too - if it didn’t feel like he wanted to puke from nerves half the time. Not for the first time, he wondered what was so different about him. How Billy, and now Carol... just seemed to think this was fun, no big deal. </p><p>To Tommy it felt like a big deal, it was fucking <em>colossal</em>.</p>
<hr/><p>Carol managed to convince him to stop being a little bitch, dragged him out of his pity party in the basement and took him to a <em>real</em> party that night. </p><p>“It’s almost graduation, and I will not have you spending it holed up at home like some total loser.” She said, drove him out to the woods - and for a second he wondered if she was actually bringing him out to murder him for cheating on her with Billy. But then the slew of cars parked on the dirt road came into view, and he realized they were sneaking into the clearing near Merril’s field - prime bonfire location.</p><p>“Who’s throwing this one?” Tommy asked idly, there were several people already way past drunk - stumbling around the clearing.</p><p>“Who cares?” Carol said, getting out and heading for the keg right away. Tommy stumbled out after her, scanning the crowd for Billy or Steve - fully prepared to take off into the woods if he had to, just to avoid them. He couldn’t seem to pick out either of them, relaxed a little. Carol had a red solo cup filled with beer waiting for him as he caught up to her, shoved it into his hands.</p><p>“Thanks.” He mumbled, downed half the thing in one go. It helped with his nerves, so he filled it up again before they wandered too far. Carol was on a mission, he could tell right away - she was looking for someone. He wondered how long it took her to find the next guy, didn’t feel hurt by it - he’d done something far worse... hadn’t even waited.</p><p>He saw the moment of hesitation as she laid eyes on who she was looking for, her glance back at him - like she realized she probably shouldn’t drag Tommy out and then ditch him for the chance to ride some dick.</p><p>“It’s fine, go.” Tommy said, urging her. They were just like that, Tommy would have done the exact same thing. They were good friends, but sex was sex - and she was right, graduation was close… if she wanted to fuck a particular guy, they were running out of time. She gave him a nod, blew him a kiss, and swayed her hips as she stalked over to the guy. Tommy couldn’t help but laugh, Carol never changed.</p><p>“Guess that means you two are still friends.” A voice said from behind Tommy’s shoulder, he jumped - nearly spilled his entire beer down the front of his shirt. Whipped around to see Steve standing there, he had the decency to look sorry - that he’d practically scared Tommy out of his skin.</p><p>“Jesus, give a guy a warning.” Tommy bit back, already flushing - already thinking about the way Steve had <em>watched</em> him… watched Billy touching him.</p><p>“Sorry…” Steve mumbled a little, looked away with a flush of his own - like he was thinking about the exact same thing. Tommy was trying to figure out how odd it would look for him to just bolt, take off in whatever direction until Steve faded into the distance. “Can we… can we talk?” Steve said with a little laugh, like he realized how funny it was - that he was the one asking now.</p><p>Tommy didn’t wanna talk, Tommy wanted to get swallowed up by the ground and <em>disappear</em>. </p><p>“Yeah.” He said instead, let Steve tug him to somewhere with less people - he seemed nervous, kept looking to the edge of the trees… like he didn’t want to go that deep, tried to find some place between the people at the bonfire and the actual seclusion the woods would provide. When he finally seemed satisfied, he stopped, shoved his hands into his jean pockets - couldn’t quite meet Tommy’s eyes.</p><p>“You… uh… You weren't joking.” Steve said, and Tommy kind of just stared at him - had no idea what the hell he was talking about. Steve seemed to realize this, and clarified. “That day, when we all got stuck waiting for the kids… you said you were fucking Billy, and I thought you were joking.” </p><p>“Yeah, well - you know I’m not actually that funny.” Tommy bit back, hid his insecurities with self deprecation. “Besides, it’s more like Billy is fucking me.” Steve was bright red, made this tiny sound in the back of his throat… </p><p>“Did you mean what you said, that you… you wanted me to…” Steve seemed like he was struggling with it, so Tommy put him out of his misery.</p><p>“Yeah, I always wanted you.” It came out breathy, and Tommy hated himself for it - hated the way it made him seem desperate, like all the bitches who spent their high school years pining after King Steve.</p><p>“Why didn’t you say anything?” Steve asked, and Tommy really couldn’t believe him. </p><p>“What, like ‘Hey Steve, I know we’re best friends but I’d really like it if you sucked my dick’?” Tommy asked, voice heating with anger - like any of this was that easy, like he could have just come out and said it. Like Steve wouldn’t have completely <em>freaked out</em>, if he did.</p><p>“Yeah Steve, suck his dick.” The two of them jumped this time, turned to see Billy glaring at them - he looked pissed. He looked beyond pissed, Tommy was pretty sure he’d never seen a more intimidating look splashed across Billy’s face… and he’d seen the guy go off plenty of times.</p><p>“That’s not… not what-” Tommy started to say, but Billy was already stepping in - grabbing the back of Tommy’s shirt and pulling him away from Steve, he hadn’t even realized how close they’d gotten.</p><p>“Gotta admit, I’m feeling a little left out.” He said sharply, sounded ready for a fight.</p><p>“Um, we were just talking.” Steve managed to get out, not that Billy was listening… he was focused on Tommy, rage was practically rolling off him in waves - filing the air with a heavy, uncomfortable atmosphere. Tommy was just waiting for it to snap, waiting for what was gonna come when Billy lost his control completely.</p><p>“Why do you care?” Tommy asked bitterly, felt his own anger building up. Billy’s nostrils flared, and he knew a fight was coming - welcomed it. But then Steve’s hands were wrapping around Billy’s bicep, pulling him back, and Steve was pleading.</p><p>“C’mon guys, seriously stop… Billy it’s nothing, I just… I can’t stop thinking about you two, okay?” He finally spit it out, and Billy paused - seemed to be mulling that over. Tommy stayed tense, even as Billy began to ease into some relaxed version of himself… turned to take Steve in. Tommy watched as Billy’s tongue swept over his lips, watched as Steve’s eyes tracked the movement.</p><p>“Can’t stop thinking about us.” Billy repeated, slowly. Like he was still trying to put that puzzle piece together.</p><p>“Right.” Steve confirmed, looked like he was trying to wrangle whatever nerves he needed to continue. “If the offer still stands.” Billy’s eyes flashed with something, a heavy desire - Tommy tried to remember if Billy had ever looked at <em>him</em> like that.</p><p>“Fuck yeah it does.” Billy said, didn’t even look to Tommy for approval - just dove right in.</p><p>“Maybe we should go somewhere…” Steve soldiered on, nerves melting away into confidence. That little sliver of King Steve peeking through, Billy grabbed the solo cup out of Tommy’s hand and downed the rest of it, crumpled it and tossed it aside.</p><p>“Okay.” Billy said, cautious - like he thought at any moment he could scare Steve off. He grabbed Tommy’s shirt and led him back where all the cars were parked. Probably because Tommy was completely stunned, and if Billy didn’t grab him, he would have just stood there dazed while Billy and Steve went off alone together. Tommy was dragged all the way to Billy’s Camaro, shoved into the backseat - finally came back to himself as Steve slid into the passenger side next to Billy.</p><p>“My parents are gone.” Steve said casually.</p><p>“Big shock.” Tommy finally managed to croak out, because Steve’s parents were <em>always</em> gone. Billy was already peeling out of his parking spot, taking off for Steve’s house - already turning down the right street before Steve could even tell him which to take. </p><p>When Steve gave him a curious look, Billy responded with “I know where you live, pretty boy.” </p><p>Tommy grumbled, felt fucking ridiculous - sitting in the backseat, watching Steve and Billy together. Watching them fire little looks at each other, watched the way Billy let his free hand fall heavy onto Steve’s thigh - watched it <em>squeeze</em>. Watched the way Steve flushed, the way he didn’t shove Billy away.</p><p>As soon as they pulled into Steve’s driveway Tommy breathed a sigh of relief, crowded up at the back of Steve’s chair and urged him to get out - so that <em>Tommy</em> could get out. Steve stumbled, nearly tripped over his own long legs, made it to the front door and unlocked it to let them in. Billy was right behind him, gave Tommy a look - before turning to stare at Steve’s ass as he fought with the door.</p><p>Once they were inside, Billy took a look around - he’d never been in Steve’s house, probably wasn’t prepared for how fancy the place was. Tommy’s house was chaotic, signs of life everywhere, the toys of his siblings scattered all over the place. Steve’s house looked like one of those cheesy model homes, the ones they tried to sell you on - tried to convince you that if you just spent enough money, your life could look perfect too.</p><p>Tommy knew, just how much <em>Steve</em> knew, perfect was a lie.</p><p>Billy’s bravado was slipping, as he glanced around the house. Steve looked even worse, like he needed Billy’s confidence to bounce off of, otherwise he was scared shitless. Tommy frowned, this was <em>their</em> fucking idea - and now they were standing here like a couple of cowards.</p><p>“You two gonna pussy out now?” Tommy asked sharply. That seemed to knock Billy back into himself, spurred him on.</p><p>“Fuck no, Hagan.” Billy snarled, glanced over to Steve.</p><p>“No.” Steve agreed, turned on his heel and started up stairs. Turned back for a second to make sure they were following, before leading them to his bedroom. Tommy had been in here plenty of times, knew Steve’s house almost as well as he knew his own. Billy couldn’t hold back the stupid grin when he saw inside, it was clean, boring. Steve’s mom had picked out almost everything in here.</p><p>“Jesus, this is lamer than I pictured it.” Billy said, “What the fuck is on your walls?”</p><p>“Wha- It’s… It’s Burberry.” Steve said defensively, and Tommy couldn't help but snicker. Like Billy knew what the fuck <em>Burberry</em> was. Billy had already moved on, was looking at the small picture of Steve and Nancy together - they were on a couch, Christmas tree next to them. Tommy knew that was probably taken the same year they ended their friendship over her, felt a little spike of annoyance that he still kept a photo with the Wheeler girl.</p><p>Tommy flopped on Steve’s bed, listened to Billy make fun of Steve for the photo. Listened to Steve defend himself, defend Nancy.</p><p>“She’s fuckin’ stuck up.” Billy was saying.</p><p>“You don’t even know her!” Steve said, was clearly getting annoyed.</p><p>“Don’t need to, don’t want to.” Billy replied, set the photo back down.</p><p>“Yeah, big surprise.” Steve muttered, and Tommy groaned.</p><p>“Are we here to talk about Nancy? Because I think I’ve had enough of her for forever.” Tommy complained, rolled over to give Steve a pointed look.</p><p>“No…” Steve finally said, after glancing between Billy and Tommy nervously.</p><p>“Then stop stalling, <em>both</em> of you.” Tommy said, shooting Billy a look too. </p><p>Billy’s lip curled into a sneer, “C'mon Tommy, be honest... you just can't wait to get your hands on my dick.” Steve flushed, looked unsure of what he was supposed to do - as Billy closed the distance, crawled up onto Steve’s bed and shoved Tommy down into the mattress.</p><p>Tommy just watched Billy’s face, swallowed thickly. Saw the warning there, like he wanted Tommy to behave himself - to not ruin this for him. The message was clear, Steve was the goal here. </p><p>Something clicked in the back of Tommy’s mind.</p><p>Billy had no fucking <em>idea</em> what to do with Steve… He knew how to get Tommy, all he had to do was come crashing in - all heat and anger and fists and hurt and Tommy melted for him, took it all. Steve was different, Steve wanted soft - he slept with soft girls, he had soft feelings. Billy had already <em>tried</em>, and all he’d done was push Steve away... Tommy had been his second choice.</p><p>“Steve, c’mere.” Tommy said softly, let his head loll in Steve’s direction - used a finger to beckon him forward. Billy just watched, tense, hovering over Tommy. Knees bracketing Tommy’s legs, sitting back as Steve came forward to sit on the edge of the bed, like he was joining them for some casual chat.</p><p>Tommy grabbed the bottom of Steve’s shirt, tugged - tugged until Steve was sliding down next to him. Kept tugging until they were close enough, until he could feel Steve’s breath on his skin. He leaned in, closed the distance - pressed his lips to Steve’s. There was a moment where it felt like nothing was going to happen, and then Steve surged forward - got his hands at the back of Tommy’s head and pulled them together, knocked his legs into Billy’s knee.</p><p>He could feel Billy’s eyes on them, like a heat burning, cutting through right to Tommy’s soul. When the kiss broke, Steve was breathing heavy, eyes glazed over. “What do you wanna do?” Tommy asked him, quiet, the insecurity of all those years of hiding his crush creeping back in - he swallowed it down.</p><p>“I… I have no fucking idea.” Steve said with a laugh, breaking the tension. Tommy felt Billy relax, finally, glanced up to catch the grin spreading out over his face.</p><p>“Why don't you follow our lead, pretty boy?” Billy said smoothly, getting his hands on Tommy’s fly and pulling it down.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Enjoy the fucking smut cliffhanger. LOL. I literally don't even have the sex scene written, other wise I woulda just given it to you all. At least I have a vague idea where I'm going with it - and I have a couple ideas I dunno if they will actually work in this fic, so they're either gonna magically show up here or as one shots on my <a href="https://shewritesdirty.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>... I don't know.. can you post text porn on tumblr? Am I gonna get flagged? How does anything work?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>